The Once Great Love Before Bella
by greenconstant
Summary: "Breathe. Please breathe," his voice rings. In. Out. In. Out. I can barely comprehend anything. Before my death exceeds me I must tell you my story. My great love with the vampire Edward Cullen. The reasons why he will be so protective of Bella and why he will die if she dies. She is not born yet, but only I know of her and now Alice too.
1. Chapter 1

The Once Great Love Before Bella

Chapter One

* * *

**"Breathe. Please breathe," his voice rings.**

**In. Out. In. Out. I can barely comprehend anything. Before my death exceeds me I must tell you my story. My great love with the vampire Edward Cullen. The reasons why he will be so protective of Bella and why he will die if she dies. She is not born yet, but only I know of her and now Alice too. **

** My name is Evangeline. Evangeline Thorn. How ironic? Twenty-one years and none counting, because on this day of September 12, 1987 I will die.**

** Those golden eyes peer down at me as he pushes down on my chest. I gently lay my hand on top of his as I say, "Stop".**

** His mouth quivers, "No. You're going to live today and the next with me until old age comes around."**

** "Edward it is time," Alice softly chimes.**

** My brown eyes gaze up at him, "See you around Cullen Boy".**

** That is how our relationship started with that phrase right above this sentence…..**

* * *

I had been working the midnight shift at the diner. Not knowing that the last guy that would walk in here would change my life forever.

I heard the chime of the door open, "I'll be right with you," I greeted with my slight southern accent. I moved out here to Bowie, Maryland to escape my past and to go to school. Because the life for me back in Texas would have killed me sooner.

There must have been about two or three of them and they all laughed and I remember being swayed from the sound of it. I finally got the coffee maker to work again and I twirled in front of the guys as I pulled the pen from my ear and whipped out my ticket book as I asked, "So what could I get you guys early this morning?"

Their beauty stopped me in my tracks. I could barely finish asking my question. They all looked like models as if they just got done from a shoot. My mouth made an "O" and then I blushed.

The one with the messy hair said, "Just coffee for all of us, ma'am."

I chuckled slightly, "If it will work sometimes it likes to be a pest. No need for ma'am here I'm not that old yet."

All three men laughed as I brewed their cups of coffee.

"Well my name is Evan and if any of y'all need anything don't be afraid to holler. I'll just be in the back."

A couple of minutes later only the boy with the messy hair was still sitting on the bar stool, "Well what happened to the others?"

"Making sure that all of luggage we brought is still intact. See we just moved here."

A smile creeped on my face, "Well I lived here for about a year and a half and trust me you're going to get sick of all the rain and clouds."

"It is what I will love most," he crooked his neck and it made his strong jawline protrude out even more.

I leaned into the counter and stare deep into his mysterious gold eyes, "The rain is comforting, but only so awhile because it eventually will cause disaster," the guy is stunned and sits back farther into his chair.

"I do give my apologies, for my name is Edward Cullen," he put out his hand as I shook it.

A slight smirk rolled onto my face, "Strangers come go and I doubt you'll be no different."

A brunette girl with one streak of blue going through her bangs came bustling through the door, "I am so sorry Evangeline. I know I'm late, but the damn lights never work in my favor," as she tied her apron around her waist, "need a refill sir?"

He cleared his throat as he replied, "Yes please".

As I untied my apron and let down my jet black hair that came to the bottom of my bosom I said, "See you around Cullen Boy" and left out the front door.

The drizzle had started and I fumbled to put my hood on my head. The clock tower in the distance read 4:38 AM and I was supposed to be off thirty- eight minutes ago. The night air made me shiver. Shiver in the way of my gut knew something was about to go down. Not that I had a clue anyway, but it would have been nice to be warned.

The figure came out of nowhere fast and stealthy. He smelled like death. My death. Then I felt his sticky breath on my neck and he licked me. I squirmed and pushed all my weight against him, but he felt like stone. Next I tried yelling for help, but it had been like he knew I was going to do that and covered my mouth with his hand. My eyes pleaded for him to let me go, but he just stood there as his eyes roamed my body in lust. All of sudden I felt a prick of heat on my neck and then the heat escaladed and my eyes went wide from the pain. The weaker I felt the stronger his grip wrapped around me. He let his hand go from my lips as I muttered out, "Help".

A blur knocked my intruder down and then he was dust. Golden eyes came from the shadows and I started to scream out, but he shushed me.

"What just happened?" I asked with tears flowing down my face.

Edward seemed puzzled and said, "You have just been attacked Evangeline. Let me get you to my father, he is a doctor".

I shook my head, "No! No. I want to know what just happened".

"You are in shock," Edward forcefully told me, "now Evangeline come with me."

My lips quivered and I uttered, "How do I know I can trust you?"

He sighed, "You cannot be sure," and with that he knew he had me. Then he picked me up as he carried me to wherever we were going. I didn't ask questions, at least not right then because I knew I would get them later.

We arrived at the place he wanted to be and the place felt warm and inviting. Every source of light was on and the colors were olive green and a warm brown. I immediately felt relaxed not knowing then I was in a house full of predators.

A man with a bright light flashed it into my eye as he said in a concern voice, "The blood should have taken its course."

Edward chimed in, "He did not try to turn her Carlisle, he had one motive and one motive only: to drain her dry".

I guess the man called Carlisle paced and expressed, "She needs to go get a blood transfusion".

With a slurred voice I declared, "I'mmm fi-fi-f-fine", then I fell over on the couch as the dizziness rushed to my head.

Edward caught me, "You are most definitely not fine," then he placed me back on the couch.

"I just want to go home," I said more clearly and this time tried to plant my feet on the ground, but guess who was there to catch me- Edward.

His bright golden eyes fell on my dark brown ones and then he shook his head.

The bulky guy I saw earlier with him laughed out loud and asked, "What can you not read her mind?"

Edward grimaced, "I can but it is like a television that cannot get a signal. All I hear is static as if she is blocking me out".

"Or maybe she isn't doing it on purpose," Bulky guy put his two cents in.

"Emmett…" Edward began to say before I interrupted.

"You can read minds," I inquired with a perplexed face.

Emmett laughed all the way out of the room as Edward stuttered, "Maybe I should save that story for a time later on. For now let Carlisle give you some blood."

A disgusted look flashed across my face, "Hell no he could be using dirty needles!"

"Do not worry Carlisle went to got get fresh ones along with a filter bag to transfuse with my blood. It will filter out all the bad and give you new and improved blood," Edward explained while slightly chuckling.

"Thank you," I whispered right before I fell asleep.

I woke up to a pricking sensation in my arm.

"Ouch!" I squeaked.

"Sorry," Carlisle said smoothly and patted my shoulder, "This is a special transfusion. You must mean a lot to him."

My eyebrows furrowed in as I mentioned, "Who Edward? I barely know him".

Carlisle grinned, "You could have fooled me," then he left with Edward sitting in the chair still as a statue with an IV hooked up to him that transcended to mine, but a big filter bag in the middle.

There being still he looked magnificent as majestic as a lion with the messy mane and all. I could have stared at him until I died of old age.

Edward spoke, "Are you done staring?"

"Not even close," I responded in a hazy breath.

He read my mind for the first time, "I saved your life because I could not stand there and know what was going on and let him kill you".

"He bit me," I told him bypassing the fact that he just answered my question that I thought in my head.

"As his kind does," Edward's smile dwindled and his upper lip twitched in contempt.

My eyes stared on and on until his golden eyes turned black. I reeled back against the couch and then his eyes looked more sunken in than before.

"Are you okay?" I asked with worry.

Edward licked his lips as if they were dry, "Yes I am alright. It is just that the blood loss is making me weak and _**hungry**_," and then he twisted in his chair.

"Well at least I feel better," as I tried to crack a small joke and that did make him give a slight smile.

Another fifteen minutes went by and Carlisle returned as he unhooked us both, then he helped Edward out of the chair. I could tell Edward was weak as he draped his arms around Carlisle and then they both disappeared out the front door. A woman who was beautiful came into where I was and has this huge grin on her face.

"Are you hungry dear?' She asked me.

I answered, "Yes I am."

She squealed, "My name is Esme and I never get to cook around here and love doing it, so I am glad you can eat."

My smile faltered because the more I heard the stranger the Cullen's' seemed to me. All I knew was that something wasn't right in this household. I couldn't place my finger on it, but definitely something odd.

"What would you like?" She smiled as she asked.

I choked out because I didn't want to take advantage of her, "How about chicken parmesan?"

Esme grinned, "My favorite. Edward has not liked a girl in a long time. It is nice to see him be human again."

I told her, "I barely know him. I just met Edward tonight at the diner. He does not like me. Guys don't like me, especially guys as gorgeous as him."

She put down the utensils and eyed me down as she revealed, "You are a beautiful girl Evangeline and witty which Edward sees. He is an old soul and likes instantly. See Edward can just tell about people and he obviously sees something in you."

"I don't believe in love at first sight," I told her, "and I go by Evan."

A tight smile crossed Esme's face and she soothed, "Fine, Evan. I believe you that there is no such thing called love at first sight, but I do believe Edward's attraction is true and that is all that matters."

Then one of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen gracefully struts down the stairs as her honey blonde hairs that is curled sways and as she saw me she glared and asked in a rude voice, "Who is she?"

She was the complete opposite of me. While her hair was a honey blonde mine was dark brown. Her eyes were liquid gold and mine were bright extremely dark brown. Her skin was pale yet mine was medium chestnut with a glow. I was coffee and she was ivory.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Once Great Love Before Bella**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Please my lovelies and review, it would be most special to me. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

I proclaimed to this beautiful woman, "I am Evan and I didn't like the way you just talked to me."

She sauntered up to me with a rowdy pout, "I don't know who you think you are little miss human, but do not piss me off or I will rip you to shreds."

A haughty laugh escaped my lips, "Please I have been threatened with worse, so anything you say or do will not faze me."

Esme whispered, "Now Rosalie calm down."

Rosalie disclaimed, "You know I hate when Edward brings home strays."

I piped in, "How dare you. You're nothing but a pretty bitch. You don't know me and I wasn't going to judge you, but you brought this upon yourself."

She rolled her teeth inside her mouth knowing that I had won and finally admitted, "At least he brought home a tough one," then strutted out of the room.

"Wow you out spoke Rose! That is impressive," Esme chuckled as she fixed my meal.

I laughed with Esme as I said, "She is human just like me, so I deserve to say what I have to say."

Esme choked a little and breathed, "Yeah human."

Finally Carlisle and Edward came back from who knows where. Edward's eyes were back to being liquid gold instead of sunken in black.

"Well seems like you're feeling better," I smiled.

His golden eyes were back to normal, "Indeed," then Edward comes closer to me, "do you feel alright?"

"Very much so," I answered staring into his hypnotic eyes.

He walked in circles around me until he finally stopped, grabbed my hand, and uttered, "I should take you home."

I nodded my head, "That would be for the best."

Esme let out a long breath, "And I was just fixing her dinner."

Edward mouthed his apologies as he swiftly pulled me out of the kitchen and to his car.

We sat in silence for a while and listened to radio static. I drummed my fingers along the window pane as water droplets crowded together on the pane.

Finally I broke the silence, "Well this has been one strange night."

He chuckled at this small comment, "Not for me."

I gave him a quizzical stare, "So saving girls from fetish rapists is your nightly hobby?"

Edward flashed his brilliant smile and replied, "No. All I am saying is my life is nowhere near normal."

"Whose is," I commented.

Edward asked, "Where on Towson University do you live?"

I answered, "Tiger Hall dorms. Just make a left at this upcoming street."

He nodded his head. Until that moment I did not see how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. I thought his knuckles were going to puncture his skin. Then I decided to scan him and his whole body appeared tense.

"Do I make you that nervous?" I asked another question for the umpteenth time tonight.

A grimace that he tried to hide from me leaked across his face as he admitted, "Unbearably so."

I bit my bottom lip in misdirected flattery as I uttered, "I hope I see you again."

"There is not a doubt in my mind that you will," he spoke and then watched me enter the dorms. When I made it to my room and peeled back the curtain he was still in his car. An instant smile came to my lips and I flicked my lamp light on and off and he did the same with his car lights and then drove off.

Kacey, my roommate walks in with a towel wrapped around her and she just smirked at me.

"What?" I asked getting annoyed at the look she was giving me.

She pushed out her lips, rolled her eyes, and commented, "Oh don't you 'what' me Evan," then she pushed by the curtains and probed, "who was the sexy boy in that sixties Camaro?"

I laughed haughtily, "Ah, oh! That was Edward I met him at the diner."

Kacey nodded at me in approval, "Please tell me you tapped that after work."

It was my turn to roll my eyes as I dryly answered, "Uh that would be a no,' and what I was about to tell her was going to freak her out, "actually after I left work some dude tried to attack me and he saved me."

Kacey yelled, "Someone tried to attack you!"

"Yeah, but I am fine. Edward took very good care of me," I attempted to calm her down.

Then she went back to her old sex driven self, "And by taken care of you mean lustful, steamy, hot thank-you shagging?"

"Shut up," I demanded and shoved her into her study desk.

While I got dressed for bed, Kacey got ready to go to work. My dreams that night were horribly wonderful. It consisted of me walking out of the diner and yet again being slammed against the brick wall in the alleyway. Except it wasn't the man, it was Edward while his golden eyes burned into mine. His strength uncanny to be a human's as he encased my wrists with his hands. Instead of being frightened I felt the familiar ping of lust ring throughout my body. His head inched towards mine, but his mouth lingered at my neck and just as he was about to bite down I woke up from my dream. My breath heaved in quickened spurts as I tried to decipher my cryptic, weird dream. I finally gave up and searched for my clock that read it was one in the afternoon. Somehow I made myself get up as I walked out the room I shared with Kacey into another living area that held the den and bathrooms. I could see into the other room that Devon and Cheyenne shared. If you are wondering how a freshman got a dorm room with communal, the answer is simple—be smart. Honors dorms when you walk in from the hall you enter a den type space and then there are three extra rooms: a bathroom and then two identical rooms that hold two people; more commonly known as suites.

Devon smiled at me as she began brushing her teeth. She is black like me, but she is a couple shades lighter than me with natural long hair. Unlike her I had not been gifted with real long hair, so I use extensions and sometimes when I am feeling bold or broke I wear my natural relaxed hair that comes to my shoulders. After my shower I felt exponentially better and headed towards the library to get some school work done. When I had been trekking to the library I thought to myself that I wish I brought my navy bomber because the winter chill was coming sooner than expected in the late October day.

A female with short, brunette hair came from one of the bookcases and her movements are almost dance like as she easily glided across the floor. My thoughts were wound about her grace that I did not realize she was prancing beautifully to me.

"Hello," she greeted with a chipper bell-like voice.

Cautiously I greeted back, "Hello…"

"Alice. Alice Cullen," she stated matter-of-factly with a genuine smile.

My face reels back in shock, "Are you Edward's sister?"

"Yes I am. Were all adopted. Rose and Jasper are twins and I am his mate," she explained quickly while ushering me into a chair.

Dumbly I murmured, "You're very pretty."

She chuckled at the expression on my face while I sat there mesmerized by her beauty.

"Just though I'd introduced myself," Alice told me and then added, "I can tell we are going to become fast friends."

With a thought I had Alice immediately shouted, "Yes!"

The librarian shushed us which made us have a short giggle fit, as I asked, "Yes? You didn't even know what I was going to say."

"Shopping?" She toyed by shrugging her shoulders. I nodded my head and she easily said, "What girl doesn't want to go shopping?"

"True," I agreed and we sat there talking for the next two hours. Finally my mind reminded itself that there was work that had to be done and she understood, but not before making a shopping day.

My shift at the diner was in about an hour, so I made my back to the suite dorms as I dressed for work. Slipped on my mint work dress, my white Chuck Taylor's, and then tied my white apron. Pulled my extensions into a side pony tail and made my way to the bus stop. I heard thunder in the distance as the clouds became darker than they were thirty minutes ago as I cursed to myself for not bringing an umbrella. Then it began to rain and huddled under a trapeze sign. A vintage Camaro pulled up to the curb, leaned to the passenger side door, rolled down the window, and waved me in. His bronze hair was a bit messy in a sexy kind of way with his topaz eyes glittering brighter now the sky being dark grey. Hurriedly I slipped in the car as the windshield wipers broke the silence.

With enough courage mustered I asked, "How did you know I'd be here?"

"Alice told me," he answered short and to the point. Edward would not look at me while his fingers death gripped the steering wheel. I reached to touch his arm to see if he was okay, but sneered, "Please do not touch me."

This made me lurch back in confusion while I awaited his apology, but it never came. He was muttering something to himself, something like, "I am going to kill her".

"Kill who," I inquired wanting to know why he was so on edge with me at all times.

Edward chanced a glance at me, but only for a millisecond before hissing, "Alice."

His nose was upturned as if something had been putrid and realized I had been standing in the rain so I asked, "Do I- do I stink?"

He replied more calmly, yet still with hesitation, "No. Trust me Evangeline you smell more than divine at the moment. Almost too much," and then he stared right at me. When he did that I felt as if I was prey in a lion's den. But I could sense he would not hurt me. Edward was struggling every moment that he spent time with me. As I thought that his body slacked a tad bit signaling like he heard my thoughts. Then a twisted smirk appeared on his face, yet I easily disregarded it. Edward Cullen was hiding something, but he seemed like a normal guy. A normal guy that had no intentions on seeing me in the kind of light I wanted him to see me in.

Still glowering at the wet road Edward commented, "I am attracted to you Evan. Do not think for a minute that I am not."

I was about to say something, but he kept going on, "It is just that I have not been attracted to someone in a very long time and you scare me." This made me smile instinctively as then the rest of the ride was silent in the most delighted way.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Once Great Love Before Bella**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Here you go my lovelies another chapter! I'll update soon!**

* * *

Edward stopped at the curb of the diner and then just as I was about to open my side of the door he opened it with one hand and an umbrella in the other.

My face peered up at him as I took his help. When he grabbed my hand Edward pulled me in tight causing me to stumble and collide into him. His chest felt like running into a brick wall. I pushed myself away from him as I held my chest in mild discomfort. His topaz eyes grew in alarm and asked in worry, "Did I hurt you?"

"I've had a lot worse," I tried to reassure him, but I could see that nothing I could say would make him feel better.

A pained expression was now etched on his face and he wanted to speak, yet he did not mutter one word so finally I said, "Well I better get in."

He did not flinch from my words. All he did was guide his eyes from my face to the door of the diner and tilted his head in understandment.

Completely confused I uttered, "See you around Cullen boy," once again he kept silent, so I huffed through the doors as the bells chimed announcing my arrival.

Seven hours into my shift the nightclub group files in as Marco's Diner is in full swing. My hips are swaying right to left in a hurry as I take countless of orders. The two other brothers of Edward come in and sit in a booth. The muscular one and the lean one that looks like he has a constant pained expression on his face, Emmett and Jasper.

I run over to them and as I do I trip and drop my tablet and pen. When I bent down to retrieve the booklet a stinging jolt started at my buttocks and ended to my thighs. Before I could say anything Emmett grabbed the man's wrist. It barely seemed like he had a tight grip, but the man squirmed under it.

Emmett chided through gritted teeth, "I do believe you owe the misses an apology."

The man bared his teeth in discomfort. He turned his gaze upon mine as he choked out, "I'm sorry lady for touching the finest ass in a long time."

Jasper's eyes grew wide, but in a composed manner voiced, "I think we all just need to calm down." A tranquil blanket swept over me as I began to relax and I realized so was the people involved in my slapping butt debacle.

"Now apologize again!" Emmett ordered this time.

The man said this time, "Sorry," then Emmett released his hand.

"You didn't have to do that," I stated to Emmett, "it has happened too many times to count, but thank you anyway."

Jasper smiled, "The pleasure was ours ma'am."

"I see why Alice has fallen for you," I gave him a nod with a wriggle of my eyebrows.

He chuckled slightly but disagreed, "You have it wrong Evangeline it is the other way around."

My mouth turned downward as I reminded them both, "Call me Evan."

Emmett retorted, "Edward gets to call you Evangeline."

A reminiscent grin appeared on my face as I lazily slurred, "Well he's different."

I told them both I would see them around; granting Edward can be in my presence. Jasper assured that they would since Alice has found her a shopping buddy. At 2AM my shift is over Maggie comes in huffing and puffing like she always does as if she has been spun around countless of times over.

A snarky comment came from my mouth, "Maggie you're actually on time today."

Maggie grimaced at me, "Evan try having twins and being nineteen and tell me how on time you come to work."

"Sorry," I raised my hands up in surrender.

Then I began to wonder who was going to pick me up from after work. Just as I went out the door his vintage Camaro pulled up to the curb.

A smile emerged on my face, "You came."

"Never think that I would forget about you," Edward expressed with an exasperated sigh.

In a hurry I opened his car door and got in. Edward revved up the engine and we screeched out from the curb. By the time we got on the highway we had reached almost one hundred miles an hour.

"Going this fast shouldn't you put on your seatbelt," I prompted to him while squeezing my fingers on the arm rest and leather seat.

Edward seemed more relaxed than earlier today, but still looked tense as he weaved in and out of traffic. Instead he countered, "Shouldn't you?"

My eyes scanned over my body and I immediately fastened my seatbelt, and Edward smirked to himself.

"Why are you so tense Cullen?" I asked him. He intrigued me in the most spectacular way. Somehow he knew my thoughts on rare occasions, but it seemed odd to him too as if I was an exception to his rule. Humans do not have the gift of reading minds, but maybe he isn't human. Creature of the night; an alien.

His words snapped me out of my trance as he explained, "I am different. I am frightened that I may harm you."

"You can't possibly promise me that. Hurt can be more than physical," I enlightened him with past experience of knowledge.

When he spoke his voice was like my fingers running over velvet his beautiful baritone timbre. The moonlight highlighted his strong jawline, straight-laced nose, high cheekbones, and full lips. Everything seemed perfect as if frozen in time, but his hair betrayed him with its tousled appearance and his bronze shining brilliantly from the gleam of the moon. Then I chanced a glimpse of myself through the side mirror it was then that I saw the beauty of how other people see me as. My ravenous hair laid in curls as they matched my defined cheekbones and chocolate doe eyes. Eyebrows naturally arched perfectly, nose not pig-like yet straight and keener to a Native American, lips full with a coral color to them, but the most radiant feature was my skin. Its toffee-coffee color radiating its sheen and smooth texture.

Edward soothingly disclosed, "Now you see what I see."

My upper lip raised as it showed a bit of my white teeth, "I do, but how are you reading my mind?"

"I cannot read your mind Evangeline it is written all over your face," Edward replied slowly; trying not to divulge incriminating evidence of himself. When I tried to reach for his hand a grimace appeared once again on his face. He licked his lips too much of his protest, yet he observed to be hungry. His golden eyes were somehow now onyx and sunken in.

Worry invaded my voice, "Are you alright Edward?"

"I will once I return you home," he answered with a certain final tonality.

I caught the tone, "That almost seems as if you will never see me again."

His lips twitched in contempt and loss, "It may have to be that way."

"Says who? Yourself?" I chuckled with haughtiness, "because the last time I checked a relationship occurs with two people and not just one."

Edward retorted, "I barely know you. How can we have a relationship?"

My eyes glared into his, "A relationship does not have to be the most obvious one that is in your mind. Plus Esme thought differently."

"Esme just wants me happy," Edward rationalized his weird attraction to me.

Right when I was about to blast him with information bright lights flashed, honks blared, and screeching tires sounded as I shrilled, "EDWARD WATCH OUT!"

One second he was in the driver's seat and the next not there. Then I felt my body being encased by coldness as I felt the car flip and then flip and then flip. Then darkness.


End file.
